Sugar scrub
by Wega the blue sun
Summary: A very naughty fic about Bobby, Alex and the joys of exfoliation.
1. Chapter 1

Sugar scrub 

A Law and Order: Criminal Intent fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the L&O:CI characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. Only the story belongs to me and I'm still not making any money.

A very naughty story about Bobby, Alex and the joys of exfoliation. Very mature themes, adult topics and some coarse language. Enjoy and review!

"Sugar? I never thought about using it like that. Seems like it would be abrasive." Alex's voice stopped Bobby Goren in his tracks. From his vantage point he could see her slight form in the back of the room, standing close to one of their female coworkers. Both women held coffee cups in their hands, but the conversation wasn't about sweetening their beverages, the detective realized as he stepped back until he was hidden from their view.

"Yeah, that's what I thought at first, too, but it's really great", the woman next to Alex replied. "Just stir some apple juice into the sugar until it holds together, then add a few drops of your favorite essential oil and bingo! You've made the finest exfoliating treatment this side of Manhattan's fanciest day spa!" Her voice dropped to a hushed whisper as Alex drew closer and Bobby strained to make out her words. "Then you apply the stuff to your wet skin and rub it in until the sugar is melted, which only takes a minute or two. Rinse, dry and don't even think about a moisturizer! Honestly Alex, you won't believe how soft your skin will feel! Not that you need much help in that department ...", the woman added with a tinge of jealousy in her voice and the eavesdropping detective grinned.

Alex did have great skin, at least what he'd seen of it appeared to be flawless. Her pixie face was blessed with that peaches and cream complexion people liked to remark upon. Apart from the slightest casual contact he'd never really touched her bare skin, but it looked soft, particularly the nape of her neck and the tiny hollow just below her throat. The idea of rubbing sticky sugar onto what was already smooth didn't make much sense to him, but he knew that the concept of exfoliation was of great interest to many women. The malic acid of the apple juice combined with the crystalline texture of the sugar would be slightly abrasive, Bobby mused as he considered the appeal of rubbing such a mixture into one's skin. It had to be one of those girl things, he decided and continued on his way. It was unusual to see proper and eminently professional Alex discuss beauty secrets, but in some ways it was also nice. It added yet another dimension to her already interesting character.

A few minutes later Alex joined him at their work station. He looked up from the paper he'd been reading and their eyes met. "So what's on for today?", she asked and Bobby shrugged. "There's no new case, so I'm just catching up with paper work", he replied and Alex nodded, a tiny smile lurking in the corners of her expressive mouth. "Are you going to keep that file for yourself or are you going to let me in on the fun?", she asked and Bobby gathered up the thick stack of forms. Alex reached for the file and for just a fraction of a second their fingers touched. A tiny spark of white-hot electricity ran up his arm until a warm feeling lodged in his chest and his heart rate increased. "This is either arousal or I'm having a stroke", Bobby thought as he quickly pulled his hands back. Suddenly his shirt collar appeared to be made of sand paper and the crotch of his pants was uncomfortably tight. "No, it's definitely not a stroke", he thought and suppressed an urge to squirm in the chair to free his growing erection from the entangling confines of his underwear. Mercifully no one noticed his predicament, least of all his partner, and his hard-on deflated when he saw that Alex's peachy cheeks remained untouched by a blush of understanding. She was unaffected by their fingers chance meeting, and why should it be otherwise, he chided himself. They were colleagues, partners, casual buddies even, but they weren't lovers nor were they even close friends. So why was he feeling like a horny teenager, set off by the contact of fingertips to pant after the coworker he'd known for years? He'd gone through that phase when they'd first partnered up and suffered through many uncomfortable moments while Alex remained blissfully unaware of his need, just as she was now. Back then he'd been grateful for her aloofness, but now he knew that the erotic obsession had returned full force and once again he'd have to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar scrub

A Law and Order: Criminal Intent fan fic by Wega the blue sun

No copyright infringement is intended, the L&O: CI characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off them. Only this fic belongs to me, and the recipe for the sugar scrub, but I'm still not making any money!

A very naughty fic about Bobby, Alex and the joys of exfoliation continues. Very mature themes, adult topics, some coarse language.

A/N: sweets for the sweet!

It was the sugar scrub, Bobby decided. Or more precisely, it was the image of Alex rubbing the stuff onto her moist skin until she glistened. And the thought of her asking him to lick the sweetness from her most secret places while the hot water of the shower pounded down upon them didn't help his equilibrium much either. He shook his head to clear that last picture from his mind and noted that the young man behind the counter was eyeing him suspiciously. "Your order will be ready in a moment, sir", the kid mumbled and Bobby stepped aside to let the patron behind him order. The warm air was saturated with the pungent scents of Chinese food and his stomach rumbled in anticipation. "Got to feed the machine", he thought. Although he'd spent most of the day pushing papers around he felt as if he'd just finished one of those 12 mile ruck sack marches the army had frequently sent its soldiers on. Even back then he'd been too bulky to finish the course in fast time, but he'd still loved the exertion. There was nothing like fresh air and punishing exercise to clear one's mind. And raise huge blisters on one's feet, he added as an afterthought as his lips curled into a tiny smile. The kid was staring again and suddenly Bobby felt an urge to give him something to look at. But instead of leaping upon the counter and tapping out a jig between the tooth pick dispenser and the stack of menus he simply picked up his order, paid and left the tiny restaurant.

Once safely at home he placed the bag on the dining set table, which wasn't an easy task. It required a rearrangement of the copious amounts of reading materials he'd stacked up in overflowing piles, but he managed to make room for his dinner. It would be easier to eat in the kitchen, but that brought up the image of his father chewing on a sandwich over the sink while the TV illuminated his sad excuse of a swinging bachelor's pad. Bobby hung up his coat and jacket and noted the complete absence of sound in the building. Usually some type of background noise was present, but today the sepulchral silence was getting on his nerves and he quickly turned on the TV and switched channels until he'd found something interesting. The flickering screen was filled with beautiful towel-wrapped women receiving some kind of massage from their enthusiastic and well toned attendants. Bobby watched with wry amusement until the correspondent stated that a regular exfoliation treatment was vitally important to maintain the health and attractive appearance of one's skin.

He sighed and switched off the TV. What did he care about that? Nothing, he thought and pulled the food cartons closer. The reporter had made it sound as if epidermal buildup was one of the great dangers facing people today, and all who didn't submit to regular treatments were doomed to choke under their accumulated load of dead skin cells. And worst of all he was once again thinking about Alex. Sweetly sugared, moist, receptive and soft skinned Alex beckoning him to join her in the shower of earthly delights ...He opened a carton and stared at the contents in dumb founded amazement. Instead of the succulent morsels of sweet and sour pork he'd ordered a congealed mass of thin white strands suspended in a brownish sauce stared back at him and he quickly closed the box. That stupid kid had been so busy staring he'd mixed up the orders. Or maybe he'd done it on purpose, the detective thought grimly. Right now somebody was eating his dinner while he was stuck with gloppy sesame noodles. And to finish off the unpleasant experience he'd discovered that the fortune cookie contained no fortune, but only a small hole in the bottom.

"Figures," he mumbled as he dumped the carton into the trash can and reached for the soda. The sharp lemon-lime flavor washed away the last traces of queasiness, but now he was done with dinner and wondered what to do next. He should've gone out to try his luck somewhere, short term companionship was easy enough to find and he could've worked off this nervous energy. What were his colleagues doing on a fine night like this, he wondered. Deakins and Carver were most likely at home enjoying the warm and reassuring company of their wives and kids, but like himself Alex Eames had no one to go home to. At least he didn't think she was currently seeing anyone, Bobby thought while he wracked his brain for evidence to the contrary. No, she still lived alone and it didn't seem to bother her, he mused as he strolled out of the kitchen.

In fact, very little apart from crime and the suffering of innocents seemed to really bother Alex. He'd wondered about that until he'd understood that she was too grounded to let their often grisly and disturbing work get to her. Alex was supremely well balanced and confident and she walked that narrow line between professional involvement and personal detachment better than anyone he knew. Bobby liked that about her, and he also liked that calm, slightly mischievous certainty she exuded like a sweet perfume. Self doubts weren't for Alex, nor did anxieties of any kind seem to trouble her. And why should they, he thought as he stepped into the bathroom. Alex was very good at what she did and she had the support system of a happy and loving family to fall back on. He envied her for that and memories of his fractured origin threatened to rise from the churning whirlpool of his mind. He needed to distract himself before he'd once again chew over what had once been and could never be changed.

Bobby quickly undressed and carelessly tossed his clothes into a corner. The cold air made his skin rise in goose bumps and he decided to skip a shower and treat himself to a bath Japanese style. He turned on the hot water faucet and watched as the tub filled up and billowing clouds of steam rose. Bobby dipped his elbow into the water and quickly pulled out again. It was very hot, exactly the way he liked it. Slowly and carefully he pushed his big body into the water and sat still until the burning sensation subsided. His tense muscles relaxed and he sighed in contentment. The conversation he'd overheard earlier played on a constant loop in his mind, and images of Alex appeared before his closed eyes. What if she were here now? Would she recoil in disgust at the sight of him sitting in the tub with a rapidly growing hard-on or would she hop in and join him for some fun? "Yeah, right!", he mumbled as salty perspiration made his eyes sting. Alex had never shown any inclination to take their relationship beyond what the job demanded, and in some ways he was glad for that. If they'd become lovers their professional relationship would have suffered, he was sure of that. Work romances were notorious for rarely succeeding. Besides, the point was moot anyway. Bobby rubbed his chin and felt the beard stubble move under his fingers. Try as he might, he couldn't drive the picture of a sugar coated Alex from his mind. "This can't go on", he muttered as he rose from the water and reached for a towel. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sugar scrub

A Law and Order: Criminal Intent fan fic by Wega the blue sun. No copyright infringement is intended, the L&O: CI characters don't belong to me and I'm not making any money off this. Only the story belongs to me and the naughty mind behind it, but neither pays the bills.

A/N: Scrub-a-dub-dub, the third chapter finishes the story with fun in the tub!

A moment later Bobby was in the kitchen, dripping on the floor while he rummaged in the meager collection of dry goods and cooking staples hidden in the depths of the musty smelling cabinets. He filled a plastic bowl with sugar and pulled an opened container of apple juice from the back of the small freezer. Bobby poured the slushy liquid into the sugar and stirred until the pale golden concoction resembled a grainy yet strangely appealing cream. For a second he considered adding vanilla extract as a stand-in for the essential oil, but then decided against it. Why did he even have vanilla in the house, Bobby wondered. He wasn't about to take up baking in his spare time.

Leaving a trail of wet footprints behind he carried the bowl into the bathroom, shrugged the towel off and slid back into the water. Maybe using this stuff would somehow purge the image of Alex from his mind. Rubbing himself down with sugar suspended in juice seemed a bit silly, but by now he was curious how the simplest of carbohydrates would feel on his overheated skin. He dreaded another long day in Alex's company while his brain churned out erotic thoughts. And he could certainly use the exfoliation, Bobby mused. By now the layer of dead skin cells on his hide had probably reached the critical level.

He brought the bowl up to his nose and sniffed. It smelled good enough to eat, he decided and touched a finger coated with the sparkling mixture to his tongue. The burst of sweetness was even more intense than he'd expected, and he suppressed a shudder of delight. Bobby scooped a handful of the icy slurry on his arm and the contact made him gasp. Pity Alex's warm hands weren't holding the goop, he thought. He slowly rubbed the mixture into his wet skin and marveled at the unexpected sensations. No wonder women liked this! The feeling was beyond anything he'd experienced. Stimulating, soothing and invigorating at the same time, he watched fascinated as his hands circled and distributed their load of the sweet polish. The sugar crystals glistened on his reddened skin as he rubbed faster and swooned to the pleasant tingle spreading throughout his body. Maybe Alex was doing the very same thing right now, Bobby thought as the scent of apples filled the air. At least he hoped she was sharing this experience, it was the closest they were bound to get.

Her silky skin would respond so well to an enthusiastic massage, Bobby thought. He'd spent much time thinking about how he'd go about touching her, but the image of Alex rubbing the crystalline mixture over her breasts and belly nearly made him groan. Better yet, she'd let him spread the stuff over her until she sparkled like the frosted blossoms fancy cakes were decorated with. Completely edible sweet Alex, he thought. And then she'd turn her attention to him. Bobby moaned again as he pictured Alex's tiny fingers roaming eagerly over his body, pulling his graying hairs now and then while she slowly massaged the sharp crystals into his skin until the sugar was melted and his nerve endings were ablaze. He'd beg her to taste some of the slick coating and she'd teasingly dip her head lower ...The picture of her hot tongue on his candied flesh nearly drove him over the edge.

Bobby's hands busied themselves on his groin, going through all too familiar motions while he closed his eyes to better play out the fantasy. Alex was so beautiful as she perched upon him like a mischievous succubus. Her mouth was even sweeter than he'd imagined and her taste was divine. Alex's strong thighs gripped him while she slowly rocked her hips to meet his deep thrusts. The friction of the sugar against his genitals was painfully, powerfully erotic and he hoped it felt good to her, too. Her lovely breasts sparkled in their diamond bright coating and he longed to feed upon the nectar dripping from her rosy nipples, but Alex wasn't about to indulge him. She braced her deceptively delicate arms against his chest and dug her fingers into the sugar coated hairs as her rhythm sped up. Bobby moaned and grasped her hips to pull her even deeper onto his aching erection. A blush spread across her throat and cheeks and a low gasp indicated that he'd satisfied her. Now it was his turn.

He thrust into her as hard and fast as he could, and her lucious body bounced wildly as a massive orgasm made him shout while Alex rode his bucking hips and the water churned and spilled around them. "That was so good", Bobby whispered and let his tingling hands float to the surface of the cooling water. He'd needed that, although jerking off in the tub while he dreamt of fucking the living daylights out of his partner was a pale substitute of what he truly desired. It was a need, a physical urge that had obsessed him and hopefully now he'd be free to look Alex in the face again, he thought while he rinsed off the remnants of the melted sugar. He rose on wobbly legs and reached for a towel. The terry cloth felt harsh against his skin and Bobby raised his arm to get a better look. He ran wrinkled fingertips over the flushed surface. He'd needed that in more ways than one, he thought. The woman was right, this exfoliation had made him soft as a baby. 


End file.
